


A Weekend Away

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.” Wayhaught plz Thx! Ur a cray cray good writer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend Away

“Waverly, can I please take this blindfold off already?

“No, you’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Remind me why again. Why am I letting you do this?”

“Because you love me, and it’s our 2-year anniversary which you said I could plan.”

“This blindfold is ridiculous. I'm taking it off.”

“No, not yet!”

“Ouch, you didn't have to slap my hand so hard.”

“Well, stop trying to ruin the surprise.”

“Ugh, I can't stand being blindfolded.”

“Oh, so it's okay if I'm blindfolded in the bedroom, but God forbid that Nicole Haught gets blindfolded!”

“Come on, Waves. You know that's different.”

“Whatever.”

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. You can take your blindfold off now.”

Nicole took no time in removing her blindfold. She was dying of curiosity to see where Waverly chose to celebrate their anniversary. They got out of the car and leaned against the side of the car facing their destination.

“You like? It’s a cute little cottage.”

Nicole glanced around. She hoped that there was more that she just happened to have overlooked. When she realized that it was just this building and the-the trees, she lost it. “You brought me to an abandoned cabin? In the woods?! Have you never seen any horror films? Ever?!”

Waverly placed her hands on her hips. “Overreaction much?” She walked over to her girlfriend and gently touched her arm. “Seriously, Nicole. What’s the worst that could happen?

“We’re just staying in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here,” Nicole said, and Waverly thought she won until “Said every horror film victim EVER.” Nicole threw her arms in the air in frustration. She couldn't believe that Waverly would want to stay out here the entire weekend.

“Nick,” Waverly said playing with Nicole’s fingers. “I just - I thought it could be romantic.” She looked into Nicole’s brown eyes, “You know, we’re a world’s away from Purgatory and from the massive cockblock that is my sister.” Waverly had a mischievous glint in her eye that Nicole knew well and became weak at the sight of it.

“Hmmm, well when you put it that way,” Nicole replied. She picked Waverly up and started kissing her. As their kissing got heated, Nicole placed Waverly down on the hood of the car.

“Fuck!” Waverly pushed Nicole off of her.

“What wrong?!”

“The car still hot, you asshole.”

“Waves, I'm sorry! Let’s go inside. I'll make you feel much better.” Nicole picked Waverly up bridal style which caused Waverly to scream with glee.


End file.
